My fantasy
by podlepoof
Summary: He watched her for a while… She possessed a perfectly heart shaped ass that swayed wonderfully as she walked to the door of her lower floor apartment. She exited him immensely. He wanted her, and he knew she would want him to take her.
1. Chapter 1

He watched her for a while… She possessed a perfectly heart shaped ass that swayed wonderfully as she walked to the door of her lower floor apartment. She exited him immensely. _He wanted her, and he knew she would want him to take her._

She opened the door to her place and locked it behind her. She turned on the lights to chase away the feeling of emptiness that she always felt there. She hated living by herself, but she didn't have a boyfriend and her family is far away. Until she finished school, living alone was her only choice.

She had barely taken a few steps inside when she heard a knock at the door. It was 11:30 at night so it was surprising to her that anyone would be there this late.

She looked through the peep hole and saw an attractive man standing outside. Black hair with matching eyes and a face that would make even her own grandma drool.

"It's late, what do you want?" She said through the closed door. Even though he was handsomely as hell, she should be very careful with strangers, even with the hot ones.

"I'm sorry to disturb you miss, but I was leaving and noticed that you left the parking lights on in your car." My legs started to shake, damn , he has a voice that could make a virgin do sinful acts. Deep, rough and so dark, but her mind then went towards her car.

" _Damn I've_ _been so scatter brained lately."_ she thought to herself.

Embarrassed, she opened the door to thank him and to check her car. As soon as the door opened however, the man hit it hard. The door flew open and she was thrown backward several feet into her apartment. He was on her before she could react, grabbing her by her throat and lifting her effortlessly to her feet.

"Don't make a sound and don't you dare fight me. I won't hurt you if you behave." He pushed her against the wall and leaned in close.

"Do what you are told and you will get through this, understand?"

Her head was spinning and a paralyzing fear was spreading rapidly through her body. He closed the door with his foot and she heard it slam, she knows she was trapped inside with him.

"Oh God , what are you doing! Let go of me!" She grabbed his arm with both hands and tried to pry his strong hand loose from her neck, but his grip on her throat only tightened, threating to cut off her air.

" If you keep struggling you're going to get hurt."

She froze at his threat. He was far to strong for her to fight off and it began to sink in to her that she was in very real danger from this man.

"Please I'll give you whatever you want… just don't do anything to me."

Sasuke looked at her intently. She was barely holding back her tears and her fear was palpable. It was absolutely delicious.

An evil smile crossed his face as he forced his knee between her thighs and pressed his leg against her crotch.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you make me. It would be a real shame if I had to bloody your pretty face." He pressed his body against hers and ran his free hand down her side as he spoke, caressing her gently until his hand moved up to her breast and found the hardening nipple through her clothing. The intimacy of his touch was electric and she was both surprised and ashamed at herself that it felt so good. It also left no doubt in her mind as to what he wanted.

"No…Please don't do this to me! Let me go, I won't tell anyone…I promise I won't!" Her voice was choked with fear and she was trembling noticeably. When he unbuttoned her jeans her tears start to flow freely.

"Go ahead and beg." He forced his hand roughly into her tight pants, making her wince. He felt the smooth skin of her pelvis right above her clit and his evil smile returned. "You shave yourself down there…I like that. Now, if I let go of your pretty neck, are you going to behave?"

A cold sweat poured from her body as her heart pounded in her chest. This man had frightened her in a way no one ever had before and thoughts of what he might do to her filled her with icy terror. She struggled briefly but having felt his strength, she became certain that he could snap her neck with ease if she angered him. When she was finally able to speak, her voice trembled with fear and defeat.

"Okay, please…I'll do whatever you want. Just don't hurt me."

"Good girl." The tone of his voice had suddenly become soft and comforting. He sounded almost conspiratorial, as if he were speaking to a loving partner instead of his victim. She hesitated for a moment, trying to get a grip on herself and to her horror, his darker side instantly resurfaced. "Over the bed, now!" The sudden return of the threat in his voice caused her to jump. Before she could even walk over, he grabbed her by her hair and dragged her across the room to the bed, throwing her head first into the cushions…

"Oh you little flower - a feisty one aren't you? I told you, I am going to take that feisty right out of you. Your pussy is going to pulse all over my cock as you cum against your will… And here we are." He glanced over her body. "So swollen, so wet, so broken. Oh my sweet, you are so hot. How could I stop now?" He asked as he glanced at her hot ass, curves for days. He slapped her ass hard. She cried out and his cock pulsed. He leaned over and bit it. It was so firm and soft. She smelled like cherry. "No escape, little flower." He said "Sorry little doll. But we aren't done yet. Now, it's time for some fun." His voice was sinister as he gazed once again at her sweet, little body. He stuck one finger inside of her. It was so tight and hot up there. She groaned a little as he stuck a second finger in. He licked every curve of her body on the way back down - biting the tender soft flesh, licking her ass until he got to her perfectly shaved pussy - so small and tight. He licked it and she groaned more. He stood up fast and rammed his cock into her with one swift motion.

She struggled to breathe as the man pushed into her completely, his huge cock making her think she was being ripped in half. He pulled her back onto his cock as he began to thrust. He didn't speak but grunted as he fucked her tight cunt. She quietly sobbed as she was fucked, her body responding in ways she didn't understand.

His other hand was brutalizing her nipples as he bent over her, fucking her as hard and deep as he could. He yanked on her hair as he began to plunge into her harder and faster. Her lover's thrusts soon became almost frantic and he leaned back, using all his force to fuck her as hard as he could, the bed started shaking and rattling beneath them, her body oscillating back and forth with the force of his thrusts.

All that mattered now was his pleasure, and part of her, the darker part, liked this.

"There you go," he said in an almost soothing voice, "that's it".

He then punished her with another volley of thrusts, this time more violent, overpowering her. She screamed. His cock seemed to swell and harden even more inside her, punishing her with its roughness. Whenever she flexed around him, the pleasure washed back in, and when she relaxed, it was replaced with pain; the exchange was horrifyingly delicious. She was horrified at herself, that at some level, she was enjoying this.

"Good girl," he grunted, leaning further into her to drill her even deeper.

The thrusts somehow became more intense, and both his hands roughly tilted her hips up towards him, opening her legs wider. She whimpered, trying so hard to be quiet . She had to admit to herself that at one level, this did feel incredibly good; her fantasy-come-true was even better, and darker, than she could ever have imagined. She was getting weak and sore as he ruthlessly plundered her, forcing her open every time she tried to contract around him. After what seemed like an endless session, he stopped short, laughing breathlessly.

"You're starting to like it don't you? You know you want that big fat cock buried inside you, pounding you until it hurts. You're going to want it even more soon. You'll see."

He began pumping his massive meat inside her. Stroke after stroke, he buried his cock deeper. It was all she could do to resist screaming at the top of her lungs. His thrusts decreased in intensity. Rather than long, hard plunges, he only slightly moved his dick in her pussy.

"Damn, doll, I'm going to cum in you so deep. Don't fight it. You know you want it. Just let it go, baby," he whispered.

The morning of that day

"Hey , Sasuke-kun, I was thinking about what we did two weeks before." As they were seated in their kitchen and Sakura preparing the food, while Sasuke reading the newspaper, he looked away from the paper in his hands and at his wife.

"What about that? You want a repeat?' He smirked while saying this. He remembers perfectly well, coming home from a busy day at work , and Sakura naked with only a apron, that made his day.

"No, anata, I want my own fantasy come true too." She was smiling sinfully at him now.

Oh Gosh. Who knows what his wife has in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The bet**_

"The girl is in bed," I tell Sasuke as I walk quietly away from our baby's bedroom. I love the giddy feeling I get when I know we're going to be alone together. The sky is the limit and every night seems to carry a new adventure for us. "What should we do now?" I plop down on the couch next to him.

"How about a game of cards?" He asks. We recently got a new game that two players can play and is actually fun.

We sit down on the floor and start dealing out the hand. "Let's make a bet," I say. My mind is immediately thinking of something we'll do later that night.

Sasuke gives me a mischievous look. "You obviously have something on your mind. Tell me what you want and then tell me what you'll give me if you lose to me."

"If you lose you have to wear that man-thong I bought you and give me a full body massage while wearing it," I grin impishly at him. "You'll have to give me a happy ending too."

Sasuke gives me a comical look and then laughs. "Okay, but if I win you'll be the one giving me a full body massage wearing that black thong I like. Happy ending must be included as well."

"Sounds fair," I giggle.

He beats me. I won't bore you with the details of how the game plays out, but he completely kicks my ass.

"So… about that massage?" He asks, dangling my black thong in front of my face and giving me a wink.

I give him mock pouty face and snatch the thong out of his hands. He gives my butt a little smack as I walk to the bathroom. I strip off my "mom" clothes and underwear and I pull on the little number. I am actually excited. I love giving massages to Sasuke , especially happy ending ones, but then I realize I don't have any massage oil left.

Sasuke has already gotten the bed ready for massage by the time I'm out of our bathroom. He gives me a smug grin upon seeing my thong clad self.

"I forgot to buy more massage oil," I say upon coming out.

"Okay," Sasuke says, "Do you think we could use canola or olive oil instead?"

"That's a great idea!" I brighten up immediately and retrieve some from our pantry.

I come back in and I light a scented candle in the room and turn off the lights.

"Now, get naked for me," I tell him. "I can't massage you with your clothes on you know."

He strips his clothing off, pulls his shirt over his head and exposes his long-waisted torso and broad chest and shoulders. His muscles are even more defined by the dim flicker of the candle light. I can feel the thong I'm wearing drenching with arousal. I'm the luckiest masseuse in the world.

"I'll do your back first," I say and I pour the olive oil on his back just enough. The smell is amazing. I rub his shoulders and slowly knead the muscles. He's tense in areas and I know it's from the stress of day to day work. I'm so proud of him and how he supports me and my girl. I kiss the back of his neck and press my breasts against the warmth of him. He gives a soft groan of pleasure as I move my hands down to his butt. My breasts are pressing now on his thighs as I knead his butt. "I love your butt, Sasuke ," I murmur. "It's the hottest butt I've ever seen."

He laughs. "How many guy butts have you seen in person, baby?"

"Life drawing classes, hon? Remember?"

"Oh," He laughs again. "Well, thank you."

I continue to knead and massage his butt and then my hands run down his thighs. The olive oil and the candle creates an intoxicating scent in the air. Plus I can smell my own juices by now I'm so soaked. I start talking to him about his day, about our kids, about our dreams and families. Anything to keep my mind from going too sexual yet.

"I'm done with your back," I whisper finally, trying to keep him relaxed. "You can turn around."

He rolls over for me and I start on his chest. I straddle him and pour the oil on and run my fingers up and down from his collar bone to the end of his rib cage. He gets a good show of my breasts as they bounce and sway with my movement.

"You're so beautiful, Pinkie."' Sasuke s black eyes are focused on my eyes. "You know, I'm so glad you are here. I'm so glad God let me keep you. That the baby and you survived. I'd be devastated if I lost you."

I still can remember the thankfulness I'd felt nine-months ago when my doctor had said we'd had the c-section just in time as my uterus had ruptured.

"Kiss me," Sasuke says, his gaze still focused on my face.

I lean in over him and we kiss on the lips lingeringly. I wipe a tear from my eyes and Sasuke runs his fingers through my hair and kisses my neck.

"I promised you I'd give you a happy ending if you won and I totally meant it," I whisper with a smile.

"Alright then," Sasuke whispers back and kisses me once more on the lips.

I get my hands set with some more olive oil readying myself for the more sensual massage part of his winnings. As I look down I see his penis already semi-erect. I kiss the head as lingeringly as I'd kissed his lips seconds before. It grows under my lips. I love watching it grow. It amazes me how big it gets. It more than doubles in size and circumference before my eyes.

"Wow," I say, giving the head another kiss. "I love your cock. It's does the nicest things to me."

With the oil now warm on my hands I start caressing and rolling my fingers up and down and around his length. With my other hand I gently play with his testicles, chasing them around with my fingers. I slide my pinky back into his ass and find his prostate, the male g-spot. I continue to pump his erection with my other hand. The oil is so slick, it works amazing and smells amazing.

"Mm-mm," I moan. "I want you to cum on my breasts."

"Oh, baby, that's great," Sasuke groans, he grabs hold of my breasts and tweaks my nipples as I continue my sensual massage.

"Yeah, touch my breasts, that feels so good," I murmur and pump my hand up and down harder. I can feel his cock growing rigid. I rub on his prostate a little harder. My hand on his cock goes down and then all the way up, finishing with my thumb giving the head a massage.

"Oh, that's it, that's it, baby! I'm going to cum! Oh, that's so, so good, baby! Don't stop... Oh, sh*t, Sakura!" He cries out as his orgasm starts and he sits up and I pump off his hot cum onto my breasts. The heat from his pleasure trickles onto my nipples and sends my clit vibrating. I love it.

"Well now that we're covered in olive oil and cum, would you like to take a shower with me?" I ask, giving him a suggestive wink.

"Somehow I think it'll turn into more than a shower," Sasuke muses as we walk into the bathroom together.


	3. Chapter 3

The rain beats down, showing no signing of lessening anytime soon. The wind is coming in so hard I can feel the house shake, the windows rattling. There are a million places my mind should be right now—worrying about the already-high lake flooding, the fences that might be knocked down, enabling cattle to escape, or the oil riggings being damaged. But none of that seems to matter. I can't even be bothered with the idea of it. Which isn't normal for me. I like everything done and handled. Everything organized. Chaos drives me crazy, and normally a storm would have me pacing, wondering about the mess I'd have to clean in the morning.

All these things are small in comparison to what my mind insists on focusing on. All my attention is solely on the woman lying in my bed. I can't take my eyes off her. Haven't been able to since I found her lying in the middle of my fields, completely alone.

Her pink hair was spread out all around her. A thin white dress clung to her curvy little body, her feet bare. She looked like an angel sent to tempt a man. Almost like she'd fallen right out of the sky and onto my ranch. Part of me thought that it makes her mine. This is Japan, after all, and possession is nine-tenths of the law.

How she'd really gotten there, I had no idea. I just knew from the moment I found her she was mine. Something deep inside me told me she was running from something, and I'm the one she ran to. Why else would a young woman be out in the middle of nowhere with no shoes, the nearest road over a mile away?

Maybe the gash on her head had confused her. She'd lost her way somehow, but still that didn't seem to make sense either. I didn't know what had brought her here, but that didn't matter. She's mine now. If someone's chasing her, I'll make sure they never find her.

When I couldn't get her to wake, I picked her up off the ground. She weighed almost nothing, even with all those curves she had. I'd not only seen them but felt them when I pulled her body to mine, cradling her in my arms. I carefully held on to her as I climbed back onto my horse.

"Don't let them find me."

Her soft words ring over and over again in my head. She'd said those words as she nuzzled in closer to me. I could feel her lips on my neck the whole ride back to my home. It wasn't an easy ride, holding her like that, but I made do. There was no other choice. I sure as hell wasn't leaving her, even if there wasn't a storm rolling in on top of us. The rain had already started to pour, and I barely got her into the house and my horse in the barn before all hell broke loose.

I wasn't sure what to do with her at first. So I did the only thing I could think of. I took care of her. I stripped her of her wet clothes, doing the best I could to not look at her, no matter how much I wanted to. I couldn't just let her lie in them, and I couldn't figure how to get the damn dress off. But one good tug and the thing ripped right down the middle. I pulled it from her and tossed it to the floor before covering her with the blanket I keep at the end of my bed.

She didn't feel like she had a fever when I checked her, and the cut on her head wasn't deep enough to need stitches, not that we could go anywhere if she needed medical attention. Not with the storm raging like it was. Besides, she didn't need to go anywhere. I liked her right where she was.

As I look down at her, I don't know what to do next besides stand here. She looks like a porcelain doll in the middle of my giant bed. I never thought my bed was big until she was in the center of it, hardly taking up any space. God knows how long I've been standing here already. My wet clothes are already starting to dry.

She lets out a little sigh, her full lips parting a fraction before her pink tongue darts out, wetting them.

"Fuck," I mumble, closing my eyes and turning my back to her.

The things I'm thinking about while she lies passed out on my bed would send an angel running. If that's what she is. I haven't even seen her eyes yet, and I can't stop thinking about what color they might be.

Knowing I need some space before I find myself crawling into bed with her, I walk over to my dresser and start digging around for some sleep bottoms, or whatever they're called. I know someone got me some for Christmas last year. I think. Normally I sleep naked, not having to worry about anyone else being around. I'm always alone here unless my brother Itach pops in to drop something off.

Lucky for me, the storm won't be letting anyone get close. Everyone thought I kept putting off laying new gravel on the road that leads to my house because I didn't have time. Truth be told, I like it to be a pain in the ass to get to my house. Maybe then people won't come around so much.

Marriage isn't something I've ever given much thought to. I have enough to worry about most of the time. I'm not sure I'm fit to be a husband, so I've never tried. Never had a desire to.

But now the sound of an empty house doesn't hold any appeal. In fact, I'm trying to come up with ways to make sure this godness doesn't try to slip out on me. I have no idea what she's going to say when she wakes up, or how fast she'll try to be out of here.

Finally finding the pants, I go to the bathroom. I peel off my wet jeans and T-shirt before tossing them into the hamper and pulling on the dry sleep bottoms. I hear a moan from the other room and I bolt from the bathroom to her thrashing on the bed.

I rush over to her and try to wake her up. When I bring my hand to her face to calm her, she stops thrashing, and she tilts her cheek into my hand as if seeking my comfort. Her body relaxes into the bed, but when I pull my hand away from her, she starts to stir again until I return it.

"Shit," I mutter, knowing what I'm going to have to do. This is going to be the sweetest torture I've ever felt. Pulling the blankets back, I slide into the bed next to her, pulling her to me. She rolls over, burying her face in my neck, and throws one of her legs over my hip, as if trying to get as close to me as possible. I lie there, willing my erection to go down as the scent of rose petals fills my lungs. I wonder if the fragrance is from her time in the field, or if she naturally smells this sweet.

When her lips touch my neck, I reach down and grab my cock, pinching it at the base as painfully as I can stand it. I'm fighting against my balls as they draw up. Holy shit, I'm going to cum.

"Don't leave me," she whispers against my neck.

"Never," I tell her, knowing those words will always be true.

But what she doesn't know is, she's never leaving me either.


End file.
